


In between the Moon and Stars

by Ayecat__23



Category: Batman (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Colonies in space, Comment your arguments down below, Dick Grayson genderbent, F/M, Gen, Please Don't Hate Me, Sci-Fi, and others - Freeform, earth is a empire of sorts, genderbent, sort of princess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:11:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayecat__23/pseuds/Ayecat__23
Summary: An au of the life of a robin. And plenty of outer space.





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> This may take a while to write btw :)

An au of the life of a robin. And plenty of outer space.


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wisp of an old memory gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small snippet of thought.

The first memory Richelle has clearly, is of her father. She wishes to find him one day. This is the only clear memory she has. She was a small child of six, wearing a flowing pink dress in the garden, near the beginning of the maze. She was chasing butterflies. The earth's sky was a unique blue that was only known to earth. The plants shown a vibrant green and clean strictness only achieved by Alfred She danced with the fluttering butterflies. Then she continued to play in the garden as if it were a place and she was the princess. Then she heard a voice call out to her. She turned to face the large manor they had to see her father. She ran up to him and hugged him. His name was Bruce. 

And one day she Richelle Jane Lloyd Wayne would find him, even if it is the last thing she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first robin gender bent and she is lost in space but she still remembers.  
> Also this will have mistakes so if you see one please comment :)


	3. Dream a Better Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all Dreams can end up plesant

Her dreams are pleasant enough when they start. 

Clear blue skies, arching out long with the most sensuous white fluffy blue clouds, in the distance. They feel safe, comforting, and most of all, what she most remembers of her home. Gotham. The planet. The dark twin of Metropolis some say but, to her, all she knows of it is home. She is longing for it, most of all. It hurts to see, Gotham as a bright planet. The skies darken, thunder trembles in the distance.

Then she see it..

Flashes, snippets, like crumbs left from cookies (though not in a kindly view) unpleasantly, she see her kidnapping happen over and over and Jason, her dear sweet baby brother beaten to... death. She screams, and tries to repress this memory, shoving it away like hot coal in a oven, into the receives of her mind far back, so that it can only to haunt her in her sleep where, she would not be able see it often.

 

She wakes back up suddenly, breathing hard, gasping for breath, feeling her dream sliding away leaving a a hint of a bad taste.

She begins to cry and vows she will avenge and save her family no matter what it takes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope someone likes it :). I only write short Chapters, please don't hate me .

**Author's Note:**

> Please support this when I actually put the first chapter please {and read it}


End file.
